


Genophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Caring Dean Winchester, Cas doesn't want to be scared, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Confident Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Deans Loves kissing Cas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Pregnant Castiel, Sexual Content, Top Dean, but also smut, fear of any sexual act, genophobia, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves kissing Cas, Cas loves kissing Dean, Dean wants more, Cas doesn't know if he can do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeahCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/gifts).



> i wrote this for my little sister. Her birthday was on the 19th, but also me and her have had a very emotional week, so i wrote some fluff.

Dean loved kissing his boyfriend, Castiel. He loved nibbling on Castiel’s lower lip. He thought Cas was irresistible. Running his fingers through the man’s messy hair.

“Guys, please, don’t do this in my apartment.” Sam groaned.

“I think it’s adorable.” Jess smiled. “C’mon on, boys. Time to go home.”

Cas hummed and pulled away with swollen lips “Ugh, come on, Dean. Let’s go home.”

“Your place or mine?” Dean answered. Cas noticed that Dean’s pupils were dilated.

“My place. It’s closer and my bed is comfier.” Cas stood from the couch.

Sam snorted. “You come here, watch my TV, drink, my beer, make out on my couch, eat my food, and you’re just gonna leave?”

“Who is paying for your college, Sammy? Who made sure you had food on your plate through high school?”

Jess laughed. “Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll pull out that stick in his ass.”

Cas pulled Dean out of the apartment. The elder Winchester wrapped his arms around the Novak. Once they reach the bottom level, Dean slipped his hands into  Cas’s front pockets as he rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder. “Mmm…I can feel your cock, Baby.”

“Get out of my pockets, please.” Cas walked over to the car.

Dean nibbled at Cas’s ear. “Party pooper.”

“Yeah, get in the car. I’m driving.” Cas took Dean’s keys.

It took 10 minutes to get to Cas’s apartment. Cas hopped out of the car and headed to the stairs. “Mmm…Damn, Cas, you’ve got one fine ass.”

“You say that every day.” Cas kept walking up the stairs. “Come on, Dean.”

They ran up the stairs and Cas unlocked the door. Once they got inside and shut the door, Dean pressed Cas against the wall. He kissed him hard and his hands slipped under Cas’s shirt. Cas kissed back but tensed up when Dean started unbuckling Cas’s belt.

“Dean, stop.” Cas pushed Dean away.

The man stepped back with his arms raised in surrender. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?”

Cas wrapped his arms around his torso. “No, I-I just don’t feel comfortable with that.”

“Me touching you?” Dean asked in a more clarifying manner instead of judging.

“That-that and like anything other than kissing.” Cas blushed and hung his head.

“That’s ok, hey, I’m ok with just kissing. We’ve been dating for how long…3 years? If you had told me sooner I would have stopped trying so hard for the past 2 years. We would have bypassed so many fights.” Dean softly smiled.

“I’m sorry. I know you wer—are turned on.” Cas sighed.

“Hey, that’s fine. How about we go snuggle on the couch and watch Netflix with some coffee or hot chocolate?”

They had been on the couch for a movie and a half before Dean got up to go into the bathroom. He was gone longer than just to go take a pee. When Dean came back he seemed more relaxed. Cas also realized that Dean’s pupils were dilated again. “You were in there for a quite a while.”

Dean stiffened and cleared his throat. “Uhh—I’m sorry. I was hard from earlier and I can’t stop thinking about having sex with you. So I had to jerk off for some relief.”

Cas nodded. He leaned in Dean’s chest. They sat in silence, other than the sound of the movie. After the movie ended they just sat there. Neither of them made any attempts to look for another movie. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean hummed.

“Is sex important to you?” Cas whispered. “Are you gonna leave me if we never had sex?”

Dean rolled his shoulders. “Uhhh—I mean sex is all about the connection between two people. Is it important to me? Sure. Can I wait until the right time? Hell yeah. Cas, do I think we will never make love? No. I love you and I want to connect with you and forever make love to you.”

Cas’s breath hitched. “I-I don’t think I can do that.”

“Don’t panic, Hon. It doesn’t have to be tonight.” Dean said soothingly glossing his fingertips over Cas’s arm. “Whenever you’re ready or if you’ll let me prove to you that sex isn’t a scary thing. It’s actually very intimate and a loving experience.”

“I don’t think I can.” Cas shook his head.

“It’s getting late. We should head to bed.” Dean stood from the couch making Cas fall back. “Come on, it’s late.”

“Dean…don’t be pissed at me, please.” Cas frowned as he got up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso.

“I’m not pissed at you. I just want you to trust me.” Dean groaned.

Cas squeezed Dean tighter. “I do trust you, baby. I’m just…I’m just scared.”

“I would never hurt you, darling. I figure that you are scared of the act itself. I want you to know that the moment yu say stop I won’t go any further. Only when you are ready.” Dean spoke strangely calm.

“Dean…” Cas whispered and drew his hands to Dean’s chest and blinked away the tears he didn’t realize were bubbling in his eyes. “I-I-I-am ready.”

“Are you sure?” Dean pulled away. “I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“I’m sick of being scared to do the most intimate act I can do with my boyfriend. I’m 30 and a virgin.”

“Baby, you’re 29.” Dean smiled. “Ok, Honey, we’ll go slow and make sure you are ok the whole time.”

Cas walked into the bedroom with Dean hot on his heels. The Novak slowly crawled onto the bed. Dean pulled his shirt off and search the drawers where he knew Cas kept the lube…well, where Dean hid the lube in Cas’s bedroom with a couple condoms when the magical day would happen.

“Do you wanna remove your own clothes or can I do it?” Dean pulled off his jeans.

Cas pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt and slid out of his pants hesitantly. Dean slid under the cover with his boxer briefs still on Cas did the same. “I-I guess…we get naked.”

“How about we do this together?” Dean said then they both pulled off their underwear and throw them on the ground.

Dean pulled up the cover and looked at Cas’s cock. Cas sneaked a glance at Dean’s. “Oh.”

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah, I do.” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes.

Dean crawled over on top of Cas and kissed him. He placed his knees on both sides of Cas straddling his boyfriend. “We’re going slow, Babe. Tell me what you wanna do.”

“Touch your…penis.” Cas whispered.

Dean straightened his back, giving Cas a good view of his length. “Go for it, Babe.”

Cas slowly moved his hands from their safe place on dean’s knees. With one hand he laced with Dean’s and the other hesitantly gripped the length. The Novaks breathing hitched. “Dean…”

“Sweetheart, we can stop, just tell me. How about this? Just like a stoplight. Red for stop, yellow for uncomfortable, and green for keep going.” Dean asked supportingly. “What color?”

“Yellow.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean lifted his hands. “We can stop.”

Cas shook his head. He continued to grip Dean’s penis. He gently stroked. “Am I doing it right?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, but you don’t gotta be so gentle, Babe. I can take a lot.”

“Like this?” Cas tugged his hand up and down a tad harder.

“Yes, just like that.” Dean hummed.

“Dean?” Cas started stroking faster.

“Hmmm, that feels so good. I would never think that you have never done this before.”

“What next?” Cas stared into Dean’s eyes. “What’s next?”

Dean leaned forward and kissed him. “I could be bottom for you. I could have you inside of me for your first time. If you’re more comfortable with that.”

“No, I want you inside of me, Dean…just go slow, please.” Cas said softly.

“Are you sure? It’s not the most comfortable at the beginning.”

Cas nodded. Dean reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube as he got between Cas legs. “What do I do, Dean?”

“Ok, Honey, spread your beautiful legs for me.” Dean smiled to his lover. Dean ran his hands down Cas’s inner thighs. “Stay just this calm and relaxed, Angel. This is gonna be fantastic.”

“You promise?” Cas tensed.

“Do you want me to walk you through every step?” Cas nodded. “What’s your color?”

“Yellow, keep going.” Cas had both hands at his sides.

Dean lathered his index fingers in lube. “I’m gonna slowly push my pointer finger into the first knuckle. Are you ready? Tell me when you wanna stop or want more.”

“I’m—“Cas whimpered.” I’m nervous.”

“Here hold my free hand, Sweetheart.” Dean laced his hand with Cas’s and slowly pushed his finger in to the first knuckle. “Color?”

“Green.” Cas kept eye contact with Dean. “More.”

Dean pushed the finger all the way in and he gently thrusted the hand back ad forth until Cas let out a moan of pleasure. “dean, m-more.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean squeezed in another finger and began to seriously open Cas up. “So beautiful. This is absolutely breath-taking, Cas.”

“This is different, Dean. I –I-I—Dean…”

“Color, darling? Tell me to stop.” Dean spoke firmly.

“More, more, please, Dean.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand. “I’m green, so green. This is different. I-I-I want you inside me. I-I wanna get over my fear.”

“I’m gonna push in my third finger to make sure you can take my cock and not tear. I want yu to enjoy this, Hon.”

Cas moaned. Dean loved the face of pleasure that his boyfriend made. “Please, more, Dean.”

“Oh, Honey, I love hearing you beg. I told you there’s nothing to be scared of. I love you so much.”

“You make me feel safe. I’m not scared with you here protecting me.” Cas panted.

Dean leaned over Cas. “You ready to take me, Sweetheart?”

“Please, please, I-I-I want to connect to you on a sexual level.” Cas whined and squirmed beneath Dean.

“Alright, Cas, give me a second.” Dean slid his fingers out of his boyfriend. He squeezed lube on his massive hard cock and lathered it up. He lined his length to Cas’s virgin hole. He pressed the tip to Cas’s entrance. He stared into Cas’s eyes. He placed his lips to the Novak’s as he pushed in. Cas gasped in Dean’s mouth which made the Winchester moan. “Fuck, Cas, this is the most sexy thing I have ever seen.”

Cas groaned. “Go slow, Dean.”

“Color?”

“Dark yellow, orangey-yellow.”

Dean froze in place. He stared into Cas’s eyes. He leaned forward and place a loving kiss to Cas’s lips. “Tell me what to do.”

Tears bubbled up in Cas’s eyes. “Dean, I’m scared. I’m getting really scared.”

“Shh—shhh, do you want me to stop? I will stop if you say so. I won’t think any less of you. I’m so proud that you went this far.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“No, no, please, keep going.” The tears rolled down the sides of Cas’s face.

Dean began to slowly thrust into Cas. At first the Novak protested but then Dean scraped the blue eyes prostate. Cas gasped and moaned. “Talk to me, Angel.”

“Do that more.”

“More than happy to.” Dean smiled and thrusted harder than before and he jabbed the prostate again.

Cas panted and moaned loudly. The Novak wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “Dean, Dean, Dean…”

“Fuck, fuck, Cas…I’m gonna come.”

“Dean, shit, fuck, Dean. I’m gonna come too.” Cas gasped as Dean smashed Cas’s prostate repeatedly. They were getting sweaty and hot a few more thrusts and they both came. Dean panted and then he proceeded to lick up all of Cas’s come off the Novak stomach and chest. They laid there in silence for what felt like an eternity. Cas rolled over on his side to look at Dean. “That was absolutely amazing, Dean.”

“I told you it wasn’t a scary thing. All it took was a little push.” Dean smiled. “I’m glad you let me finally make love to you.”

“Thank you for taking your time and comforting me through the whole thing. I really liked you inside me, it was pleasurable and romantic. Can I do this more often? Sure. All the time? Not yet. I’m sorry I broke down at the end.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’s knuckles then played with his fingers. “Don’t apologize. This was a new step in our relationship. This was a whole new experience for you. It’s ok to be nervous and even scared. I know was my first time.”

Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest. “You? Scared? I don’t believe that. I watched you get bit by a rattlesnake and was as cool as cucumber through the whole hospital trip. You’re scared of nothing.”

Dean smirked. “Flying.”

“What?”

“I’m terrified of flying.” Dean spoke calmly. “I’m also not comfortable in hospital, crowds and fires.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Sam will tell you straight up that I will puke on everything you love on a plane, I’m really tense in hospitals, hyperactive in crowds and paranoid around fires.”

“God, I love you so much for telling me that. It means a lot to me.” Cas smiled. “We should get some sleep.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^** _

**_2 Years Later…_ **

Dean was in Heaven. He could die right then and there and forever be happy. His future husband was riding his cock without an ounce of fear in him. “Fuck, Baby, so beautiful. Never stop.”

“Don’t plan on it, darling. Feels so good. Rockin the baby right to sleep.” Cas moaned as he rolled his hips.

“That’s not the plan, Hon. We’re trying to induce labor. We don’t want her to sleep.” Dean held Cas’s hips the slowly roamed to Cas’s full term swollen middle.

“Not gonna last much longer, Dean. I’m close, so close.” Cas hummed then let out a loud moan and growl.

Dean couldn’t hold it after that. He came hard in long strings as he screamed Cas’s name. Cas’s moans would be the death of him. They were erotic, orgasmic, and absolutely breath-taking. As he came down from his orgasm and the stars faded from his vision he noticed the fresh come on his chest left from no one other than Cas. Dean looked up at his lover with a dopey grin. “You know I can’t last with your moans. If we weren’t already fucking I would have come in my pants.”

“Your orgasm face pushed me over.” Cas smirked as he got off Dean and laid on his side. “Maybe we get her to start to move down so we can meet her.”

“God, I hope so. I want to be a Daddy already.” Dean laughed. “I’m glad you aren’t scared anymore so we could start a family.”

“I’m never scared with you, Dean.” Cas kissed his lover and they drifted to sleep, only to be woke up three hours later to Cas’s contractions starting up.

_******* _


End file.
